<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dinner Time Woohoo by Bleu_Wolf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23227126">Dinner Time Woohoo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bleu_Wolf/pseuds/Bleu_Wolf'>Bleu_Wolf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mobile Legends: Bang Bang (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Eventual Smut, M/M, NSFW, Semi-Public Sex, anniversary sex, late valentines</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:00:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,667</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23227126</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bleu_Wolf/pseuds/Bleu_Wolf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the anniversary of their marriage. </p><p>What kind of gifts should he give to his beloved? Flowers? Chocolates?</p><p>As Valir paced to find an idea, Vale on the other hand has something ready for the Son of Flame during dinner.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Vale/Valir (Mobile Legends: Bang Bang)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dinner Time Woohoo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was suppose to be posted on Valentine's Day, but the period from 14 February until now is just filled with college work and theater rehearsals. The lockdown (now 3rd day by the time I post this) is not making it any better because I have to stay at home and that means = chores, chores and chores. </p><p>Anyway hope you guys enjoyed this.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Today marks their first anniversary. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Valir paced around his study, one finger tapping on his chin. Heavy thud echoed in the greyish room. Flames from the mounted torches on the wall flickered only for Valir to snap his finger and the fire burned steadily. Raking his fingers through his hair, a sigh escaped his lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is too stupid,” He groaned. “I should be out there, seeing the welfare of my country and here I am pacing around like a fledgeling about to ask their mate for a dance.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Valir sat down on the edge of the mahogany desk. His fingers drummed on the surface as his mind worked to find a solution. As the stress and anger from the disappointment slowly got to him, the fire in that room started to blaze brighter and brighter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Why is it so hard to think of a gift?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Valir?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The fire mage startled awake. Valir sniffed smoke in the air and quickly waved his hand to stop a fire from a torch from further burning a tapestry. He cleared his throat and lifted his head to see a man poking his head in at the door. Silver hair was messy and the concern on his brows made Valir choked on the lump in his throat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vale carefully walked inside, as if being told to walk into a fire pit. Knowing Valir and the incidents from the past, Vale knew better than to disturb a hornet’s nest. The scars will never fade, serving as a permanent reminder of his husband’s wrath. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Vale…” Valir took a deep breath and smiled to hide the anxiety inside. “What is my darling?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Windtalker flinched at the soft touch on his jaw. A thumb moved to stroke on the corner of his lips. Vale’s eyes moved away, cheeks dusted with a faint blush. “Umm...din-dinner’s ready. I made your favourite, Ox curry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Valir raised a brow with an amused smirk. “How come you’re the one cooking?” He wrapped one arm around Vale’s waist, pulling him close. “We have our own cooks. You should enjoy reading those ancient tomes and sweets by the balcony.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I...I just wanna cook something for you,” Vale looked away, still red from shyness. “It’s kinda...boring to just sit around.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vale gently touched Valir’s arm, still cautious of the flame wizard’s anger. He turned back to face him and gave a small smile. Valir smiled back and placed a gentle kiss on his lover’s forehead. A glint on a golden ring made the larger wizard shift his eyes to it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He brought the hand up for a closer look. The ring bore runes known only by the fire kingdom. A large diamond sat in a nest of golden roots. Vale held his breath, biting his lips as he watched Valir bring the hand closer. Rose coloured lips kissed gently on the jewellery, eyes slowly rolling upwards to the tomato coloured significant other. The corner of Valir’s eyes crinkled from the smile he gave. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I apologise,” He lowered his hand but not let go. “I’ve been preoccupied with the kingdom. When I should be giving attention to my one and only.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vale frowned and gently pushed away the hand stroking his cheek. Valir’s obviously in a good mood if he starts being flirty. He sighed and turned away, starting to stride for the door. “If that’s the case then I’ll be expecting you in the dining hall.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Vale could leave, a hand grabbed his arm. He yelped as he was spun around to face Valir and the other man’s lips. Vale hit him on the arm and struggled for freedom. Valir kissed deeper and Vale soon melted in the lust, gripping hard on the man’s arms for support on his wobbly legs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Valir went lower to suck Vale on the neck. It made the Windtalker hold his breath, hands even more trying to push Valir off of him. “Beloved…” he gasped. “Please…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mmm...dinner can wait. I wanna taste more of you…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vale squeaked as he was lifted off the ground, carried like a potato sack to the lounge chair by the fireplace. Vale bounced off his back, scurrying away from the advancing fire magician. Valir licked his lips at the sight of two exposed thighs from the rode up tunic. There was something white peeking from underneath the clothes but Valir could not see and it’s making him frustrated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Valir,” Vale gasped when Valir grabbed his legs, pulling him closer. “Valir, no. We can’t do this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why not?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because…” Vale blushed for the second time. He looked away, swallowing his anxiety. “Because I have prepared something for you...a-after dinner!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That stopped Valir from advancing further than licking Vale’s left shin. Bright, yellow eyes stared blankly at Vale’s milky ones. Valir hummed in thought, stroking his nose along Vale’s legs and sniffing his scent. He dropped his legs, climbed off the sofa but his eyes never left the man sprawled beneath him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Valir stretched out his hand which Vale hesitantly accepted after a few silent thoughts. The Windtalker yelped as he was pulled into his husband’s arms. Valir nuzzled his nose into the silver hair. “Then let’s have dinner. I’m famished.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>******</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Dinner was better than he could have imagined. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The ox curry was delicious on his taste buds. The heat of spices spread out in his mouth and gave some warmth inside. Valir noticed how the tender the meat itself. Only a little amount of force needed to tear the meat into smaller pieces. The potatoes and carrots were soft. To be paired with flaky bread.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Valir licked the remaining curry off his fingers and even on his lips. It was delicious. This was better than what the cooks can offer. Vale smiled looking at how fast Valir managed to finish the entire pot in one sitting. He only had one bowl and let his beloved finish the rest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vale wasn’t even done with his first serving.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I never thought you’d know how to cook,” Valir gulped down his drink. Vale chewed on his bread, watching his husband moan at the final bite, savouring the burst of flavor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I never said I was a bad cook,” Vale swallowed. “There’s more about me that you didn’t know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Valir squinted his eyes over his cup. Vale tore another piece of flatbread and dipped into the bowl of curry in front of him. As he brought it to his mouth, the curry dripped onto his chest. Valir’s eyes slightly widened at the brownish gravy sliding down the curves of his collarbone and down his breasts. His tongue darted out to lick his lips at the imagination of tasting the curry off his lover. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vale licked the curry off his thumb until he noticed a pair of eyes staring at him. His brows came to a frown and head tilted. “Is something wrong, love?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He gasped when Valir suddenly appeared in front of him. Golden eyes shined bright like a pair of Sun. Vale’s breath went stuck in his throat. He was unsure what to do. Valir clasped his hands on the arm of the chair. He slowly dipped his head and Vale could only watch as a pink tongue shot out to lap on the curry on his chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Windtalker sucked a breath at the wet touch on his skin. The tongue licked the curry and went upwards to the collarbone. Valir raised one hand to cupped Vale’s jaw as he continued to suck on his skin. Vale gasped, body curved into his lover’s touches.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soft gasps and moans filled the dining hall as Valir continued playing his lover like an instrument. Every touch and kiss made the Windtalker moan and it got louder when he got to his most sensitive spot. Valir brought his hand down to paw on Vale’s crotch over the material of the tunic. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Valir…” Vale gasped, his hands - now free, tried to push Valir away. “Beloved, please. People are watching.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That sentence made Valir whipped his head around. The servants and guards in that area froze in fear. With one wave of his hand, all of them started to leave the room. The door closed and the two wizards were left behind. Vale gasped at Valir’s weight as he pushed down to kiss him on the neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Valir hooked his arms underneath his lover. Vale yelped as he was lifted from the chair and gasped as his back met the cold surface of the wooden table. Legs spread wide and the tunic was thrown over to expose a pair of white, silk underwear. Seeing the piece of clothing, Valir stopped his advance and stared wide eyed at how the small cloth hugged his lover’s thighs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vale, noticing Valir’s discovery, blushed a bright red. He turned away and his hands went to cover his face. Valir watched his lover acting all flustered and couldn’t stop himself from laughing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He grabbed Vale’s hand with the softest touch and brought it away, so he could see the red on tanned cheeks. “Why hide your beauty from the world?” Valir went down and kissed Vale on the lips. “Is this the so-called surprise you told me earlier?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vale squeaked and as much as he wanted to hide again, Valir’s hand cupping his head from turning away. He looked into his eyes and found himself mesmerised by the twin pools of gold. Slowly, his own hands went up to cup Valir’s face and brought him closer for a kiss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both moaned in the kiss, savouring the taste of each other (or whatever taste the curry left in their mouth). Valir’s hand went up to play with the sensitive nub of Vale’s nipples. He massaged it with his thumb and index finger, pulling it to draw a squeal from his lover. Vale’s legs closed on Valir’s waist at the shot of ecstacy coursing through his body. His head was thrown back with a loud moan when Valir went to suck on his other nipple. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Valir…” Vale lifted his head from the table. Valir rolled his eyes to his lover. Vale’s eyebrows were furrowed close to the center. His cheeks were red and forehead dotted with sweat. His cock was twitching underneath the cloth. “Valir...make love to me…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He laid his head back on the table. “I put this underwear on,” His hand went down to rub his fingers on the bulge, playing on the lace. “So I could seduce you later, after dinner.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Valir’s cock nudged on the cloth of his pants. “Seduce me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vale gave a soft giggle. “I did buy this for our anniversary.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The fire wizard cursed under his breath. Instantly, his pants were taken off and thrown over one of the chairs by the dining table. Valir went down to bury his nose in the bulge, enjoying the gasp from Vale. The underwear was pulled down to his knees, freeing his cock. Valir then went up to wrap his fingers around the penis. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vale moaned at the touch. His hips rolled to follow Valir’s tempo in stroking his length. The fire of his lust pooled down to his crotch and the pressure built up. Valir took a bold move to devour the penis in his mouth. Hollowing his cheeks, he bobbed his head up and down while sucking on the dick. Vale’s eyes burst wide open. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Valir!” Vale scuttered back, accidentally pushing plates and bowls off the table. His legs closed and his chest heaved deep breath. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Valir tilted his head in confusion. “What?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You…” Vale cleared his throat. “Why are you the one..umm”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vale squeaked when Valir pulled him close to the edge with his legs over his shoulders. “Can’t I treat my beloved like a queen?” Valir whispered, blowing on the twitching penis. He winked at Vale before swallowing the cock whole again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Heavens!” Vale screamed. His hands clutched on the table runner. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Precum filled inside Valir’s mouth. The fire wizard drank the juices Vale made like sucking the liquid from a fairy fruit. Vale could only stare at the ceiling while holding onto Valir’s head. His mouth opened and saliva streamed down his chin. His mind was clouded from thoughts and he could only think was the excitement as Valir sucked him on his crotch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Valir stroked his fingers along Vale’s penis before coming down to rub his balls. Vale moaned at the pressure on his balls, squealing at every tug and stroke. “Beloved…” He whimpered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“God damn it…” Valir cursed as he stood up. Using the precum oozing from the slits of his penis, Valir coated his dick and his fingers. He bent down and watched how Vale’s hole puckered before relaxing. He heard Vale’s sharp gasp as he pushed one finger inside his lover. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vale’s scream made nearby maids jump, accidentally throwing the cleaned sheets. They would turn their heads to the door. At the sound of two men gasping and moaning, they gathered the sheets and quickly left the hallway. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Valir!” Vale choked as Valir curled his finger inside him. His back arched when Valir entered two then three more fingers. Vale moved his hips to match the thrusting of his fingers. His ass produced wet squelch that burned more lust inside Valir. The fire wizard pulled out his fingers when he thought Vale was loose enough to take him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Valir pulled Vale to sit on his lap as he sat on a chair. Vale pressed his palm on Valir’s shoulders, unfocused eyes staring at the man he vowed marriage to. Valir grabbed Vale by the chin and pulled him close for a kiss. It was soft and no more demanding as it was earlier. In their kiss Valir slowly adjusted his penis before penetrating inside the Windtalker. Vale broke the kiss to gasp at the sharp pain and the large object moving inside him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vale moaned loudly when Valir started to move, not even waiting for him to get used to the size. His hands clutched tight on the side of the chair to avoid from getting pushed off as Valir thrusted into him, hard. The feeling of Valir’s penis sliding out before filling up his inside when he pushed. Vale’s walls hugged the cock, not wanting to let it go. The tightness excites Valir and his tempo increased. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Valir went down to kiss Vale on the lips. Vale wrapped his arms around Valir’s neck, further pushing into the kiss. Valir tilted his neck to kiss along Vale’s neck. His fingers clenched tighter around Vale’s wrists and the climbing climax put more pressure on the Windtalker’s arm. It’s definitely going to leave a bruise there when this is over. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shit,” The fire mage cursed as his cock poured streaks of white cum inside Vale’s hole. His hands groped hard on Vale’s butt as his hips jerked up to push more of his semen inside his lover. Vale had his head thrown back as he, himself, ejaculated on Valir’s stomach. He inhaled deep breaths as he slouched on Valir, head on his chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Valir stroked his fingers along Vale’s back, from the crack of his ass up along his spine to his shoulder blade. Vale shivered by the gentle touch and lifted his head to place a soft kiss on Valir’s cheek. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How was it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It felt good.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Valir grinned. “I guess this is my anniversary gift to you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe…” Vale smirked. “But I think you can do better.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vale stood up, whimpering as Valir’s dick slid out of his hole. He staggered on his feet before shuffling to snatch his discarded underwear from the chair. Vale bent over as he pulled up his underwear and fixed his tunic. The Windtalker walked to the door, stopping to look over his shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Though I do enjoy how you lick me good,” Vale giggled with mischief glinting in his eyes. “I wish you’d do me more.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Valir could’ve sworn his dick went up again as Vale left the dining hall. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Follow me on IG @bleu_wolf99 for more updates.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>